


June 10, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You are going to suffer slowly and painfully,'' Amos said to the giant animal responsible for knocking Supergirl's grave marker down by mistake.





	June 10, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

''You are going to suffer slowly and painfully,'' Amos said to the giant animal responsible for knocking Supergirl's grave marker down by mistake before a tentacle emerged from his mouth.

THE END


End file.
